


“Mission Untouchable” Drama CD Translation | Persona 5: The Animation, Vol. 2

by Zinzanzelf



Series: Persona 5: The Animation Drama CD Translations [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: All Out Attack irl, Core Phantom Thieves, Drama CD, Gen, Happy Morgana noises, Iwai likes guitars who'da thunk it?, Persona 5: The Animation, Ren's bad habit of ambushing suspicious characters outside of Mementos, Ryuji squeaks a lot, Translation, Whips are cute according to Ann, You need more Guts to say this, untouchable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzanzelf/pseuds/Zinzanzelf
Summary: The core group of Phantom Thieves enter Untouchable for the first time and attempt to haggle with the tough-as-nails Surly Manager. Ann spies a whip that catches her eye. Iwai cuts the Thieves a deal - run an errand, no questions asked in exchange for a discount on the whip.





	“Mission Untouchable” Drama CD Translation | Persona 5: The Animation, Vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation summary of the bonus CD that comes with the P5A Blu Ray vol. 2.  
Follow along and listen to the Drama CD on youtube!
> 
> Thank you mystery AO3 user for the first 3 minutes of [translation plus summary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902592) of the drama CD! Should you ever discover this translation and would like to receive credit, I’ll happily do so in the Notes!
> 
> It begins! Persona 5: Royal is officially out! And what better than to celebrate with a story about our core Thieves?

#  [PERSONA5 Blu-ray3巻 特典ドラマCD 「Mission Untouchable」](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4lMgifRGQk)

**STAFF**

_ Script: Shinichi Inotsume _

_ Sound Director: Satoki Iida [飯田里樹] _

_ Sound Effects: 奥田維城 _

_ Engineer: Tomonari Tokuhisa _

_ Assistant Engineer: 吉原裕美 _

_ Studio: Studio Jumo _

_ Sound Production: ソニルード_

_ Sound Production Manager: 齋藤祐樹 _

_ Mastering Engineer: Machiko Suzue _

_ Mastering Studio: Sony Music Studios Tokyo _

**CAST**

_ Ren Amamiya: Jun Fukuyama _

_ Ryuji Sakamoto: Mamoru Miyano _

_ Ann Takamaki: Nana Mizuki _

_ Morgana: Ikue Ohtani _

_ Munehisa Iwai: Hisao Egawa _

_ Music Shop Owner: Eiichiro Tokumoto _

_ Spier: Shinya Takahashi _

_ Enclosed with PERSONA5 the Animation Vol.2 BD/DVD (ANZX-13573/ANZB-13573). _

* * *

[The pulsating sound effect of exiting Mementos transitions into the beeping of automated machines at the train station.]

**At Shibuya Station**

**Ren:** We’ve returned to the real world, huh? It’s the usual station square.

**Ryuji ** [cracking his joints]**:** Man, it’s pretty tough going down to Mementos. We’re barely managing even exploring the shallow areas.

**Morgana:** Are you whining? How weak-willed, Ryuji. That’s why you’re an amateur.

**Ryuji:** Shaddup! Don’t act all superior! 

[Morgana scoffs]

**Ryuji:** And I’m not an amateur anymore!

**Morgana and Ryuji:** Hmph.

**Ann:** But that’s true, if we give up from just this, we’ll have to worry about what lies ahead. The Phantom Thieves activities officially started too, so we should do our best to dive deeper into Mementos for Morgana’s sake. Yup.

**Morgana:** As expected of Lady Ann! A huge difference from Ryuji.

**Ryuji:** Hey, ain’t the treatment awfully different?

**Morgana:** Nonetheless, rushing through is forbidden. Unlike a veteran like me, you guys are still novices. It can’t be helped you lack ability and experience. At the very least…

**Ren:** We’ll compensate in other areas for the parts we lack.

**Morgana:** Exactly! You understand.

**Ryuji ** [chop-chop]**:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Then let’s go to that shop now? Can’t say I’m too excited about it...

**Ann:** Hmm? What shop?

**Ryuji:** Uh...well it’s a step away from Central Street in the back alley.

**Ren:** Seeing is believing.

**Morgana:** I’ll escort you, _Lady Ann_~!

**Ann ** [giggles]**:** Thank you.

**At Untouchable**

[*cue [Layer Cake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwPZWVEDZxk)*]

**Ann:** Oh, so this is...What do you call this kind of shop again?

**Ren:** A military shop. 

**Ryuji:** Here, take a look at this.

[Ryuji cocks one of the guns.]

**Ann:** Whoa, a realistic gun. Is that really a model gun?

**Ryuji ** [snickers proudly]**:** Ain’t it amazing? This shop is famous among the enthusiasts. ** _I’m _**the one who found it though!

**Iwai:** Hey! Be careful with the merchandise. I won’t let you off lightly if you break it.

**Ryuji **[whimpers]**:** _S-sorry_! See, scary right? The old man shopkeeper.

**Ann ** [shivers]**:** Y-yeah, like he’s got a reason for it.

**Ryuji:** It’s a good shop, but the hurdle is kind of high.

[Ren approaches Iwai and lays a gun on the counter.]

**Ren: **Please give me this gun.

**Ryuji:** You got the courage, Ren-Ren~!!

**Iwai:** Do you have the money?

**Ren:** Uh...as it is.

**Iwai:** Hoh?

**Ryuji:** He’s watching. He’s totally staring.

**Ann:** What an intense gaze.

**Morgana:** Ren, don’t lose. If you don’t have enough money, bargain!

**Iwai:** Hmm? Was that my imagination? I thought I heard a cat…

**Ryuji ** [whispering as quietly as a Ryuji can]**:** Hey, Mona-Mona! Stay put in the bag!

**Morgana ** [whispering]**:** _Naaa_...Sorry!

**Ren:** Um, actually, I think I’ll think it over carefully.

**Iwai:** Oh. Fine, just put it back on the shelf.

[Ren walks away and sighs.]

**Ann** [laughs sympathetically]**:** Too bad. You turned off your intense aura too.

**Morgana:** How weak. I told you to bargain didn’t I!

**Ren:** I don’t have that kind of guts yet.

**Ryuji:** And that’s how it is, a difficult shop. But because of that, it’s worth coming. If it weren’t for these well-made realistic guns and fake metal swords…

**Morgana:** They wouldn’t work like real ones in the cognitive world.

**Ann:** Yeah. We do need this shop to continue being Phantom Thieves. Hey, isn’t this super good?

[Something catches Ann’s eye and she picks it up and shows it to them.]

**Ren:** A pink whip...!

**Ann:** The texture and grip of the handle is really something! And it’s pretty! I think it’s kinda cute.

**Ryuji:** I don’t think we need cute weapons...

**Ann ** [as she’s testing out the whip]**:** If you’re gonna have weapons it’s better if they’re cute...besides, when I hold it, its firmness is the absolute best! The appearance is a classic and it’s got striking power, y’know!

**Ryuji ** [disturbed]**:** Firm you say. Uh, y-you just entered some kind of danger zone. 

**Ren ** [deadpan]**:** Cougar.

**Ann:** Don’t call me a cougar! Mm-hmm! This fits me to a tee! If I use it in Mementos, I feel like I’ll be better at exploring!

**Morgana:** Why not! When it comes to weapons, the feel of it is most important. Anyway, anything you think is wonderful, Lady Ann!

**Ann ** [tickled pink]**:** Thank you. _ Petpetpetpet~ _

[Morgana mewls and meows happily as Ann pets his head.]

**Iwai:** Huh? Am I hearing things? There’s that cat again...

**Ryuji:** Shh! Your voice is too loud!

**Iwai:** You guys! What’s all the fuss about? If you got what you came for, hurry up and pay and then scram. Quit playin’ around.

**Ryuji:** **_S-SOWWY!_**

**Ann:** Um, how much for the whip?

[She places it on the counter.]

**Iwai:** Hoh? This thing caught your eye? This whip may look like the work of some no-name artisan but it’s a rare item. You could say it’s a “treasure”.

**Ann ** [gasps]**:** A treasure?

**Morgana:** _Wowowow!_

**Iwai:** You’ll have to pay for what it’s worth.

[Iwai types in a few calculations.]

**Iwai:** ‘bout this much.

**Ann:** So expensive! We have nowhere near that amount!

**Ren:** Ryuji!

**Ryuji ** [long sigh]**:** Huh? Can’t be helped.

[They nod in unison. *cue [Life Will Change Instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSRtriq25nU)*]

**Ann:** You two! It’s fine.

**Ryuji:** Nah. After hearin’ that it’s a treasure, we ain’t withdrawin’.

**Morgana:** _Ryuji! _I’m impressed! That is exactly how a Phantom Thief should be!

**Ryuji ** [snickers]**:** Right? Well, if that whip is for our progression into Mementos, it’s no big deal. This is where me and Ren-Ren...

**Ren:** Will combine our powers - no, all the cash we have on hand and---!

**Ryuji:** RAH!

[They both spill their pitiful earnings on the counter.]

**Ryuji:** Dude! It ain’t _ enoooouuuuugghhhh! _

**Morgana:** I thought as much.

**Ren ** [sighs]**:** I’m a disgrace.

**Ann ** [waving it off]: Um, your glasses are reflecting that. It’s fine, it’s fine. Thanks. Just knowing you guys care is enough. This whip is, y’know, just something for my part time modeling.

**Ryuji:** But ain’t your modeling stuff all junk?

**Ann:** Ryuji, you’re just-!

**Morgana:** That’s right!! Apologize to Lady Ann!

**Iwai** [starts]**:** Is there a cat in that bag? Then what I’ve been hearing this whole time-

**Ren:** Uh, no-

**Iwai:** This a new trend? You’re a weird guy. Now that I take a closer look, you look like someone who’s agile and has unusually good reflexes. Hmm…

[He stares at Ren, contemplating something. Very likely scheming something.]

**Ren:** Um...

**Iwai:** Hmph. Hey, if that whip’s piqued your interest that much, then wanna make a deal with me?

**Ren:** Huh?

**Ryuji:** D-deal?!

**Iwai:** Right now, I’ve got certain job for you. You pull this off, I wouldn’t mind settling for the amount of money you greedy chumps have on hand for that whip. Not a bad deal, ain’t it?

**Ann:** Yes... But why?

**Iwai:** I’ve got an endless amount of inventory to go through, you see. Plus, I’ve heard that guy doesn’t take too well to receiving customers...

**Ren:** “That guy?”

**Iwai:** No! Just talkin’ to myself. Well? You gonna do it or not?

**Ryuji:** Uh, so what do you mean by “commission”?

**Iwai:** Nothing big. Just gotta deliver something simple. Hold on a sec. Lemme get the goods.

[Iwai disappears to the back of the shop.]

**Ren ** [sighs softly]**:** "Goods" he says.

**Ryuji:** That scary thing he’s got. Think it’s something dangerous?

**Ann:** Hey? Maybe we should stop? You don’t have to go so far for me-

**Iwai:** What I need y’all to deliver for me is this.

[Everyone is underwhelmed over the item in question.]

**Ann:** Huh?

**Ryuji:** A g-guitar?

**Ren:** It’s not a guitar.

**Ryuji ** [jumps]**:** So it’s not! Then it’s actually something danger-!

**Ren:** It’s an acoustic guitar.

**Ann:** You had to get all technical for that?

**Ryuji:** Ya serious?!

**Iwai:** Acoustic guitars is a hobby of mine. Last week, it got banged up it so it would appear to be a defective product. And so, I’ll have you guys deliver this to the music store in my place and exchange it. Here’s the map to the store.

[Iwai hands them the map. Ren inspects it.]

**Ren:** Why don’t you do it yourself?

**Iwai:** Tomorrow the music store owner will be away for a while. But today, I’ve got some important guests coming. Gotta stay open. Right when I was thinking what to do-

**Ann:** Is right when we came in. What perfect timing for you, am I right?

**Ryuji:** If all we gotta do is carry this guitar, then that don’t sound so bad.

**Morgana:** Ren! We must do this for Lady Ann --- no, henceforth for the Phantom Thieves!

**Ren ** [inhales]**:** Understood. We’ll bring it.

**Ann:** Thanks guys!

**Morgana:** We’re all in one accord! That settles it!

**Iwai ** [starts]**:** What’s with that cat? It’s almost as if it’s carrying a conversation. Well whatever. Take the goods. 

**Ren:** Yes.

**Iwai:** Carry it in this case.

[Ren lifts the guitar and notes its weight before placing it in the guitar case. He snaps the case shut.]

**Ren:** Your request has been received.

**Iwai:** Oh, right. Forgot to mention one thing.

**Ren:** Eh?

**Iwai:** If there’s tension in the back or if someone gives you grief, give them this message from me verbatim. Ready?

[Iwai’s fist comes down on the counter and he stares at Ren dead in the eye.]

**Iwai:** “You can’t deceive my eyes.”

**Ren:** Huh. What do you-

**Iwai:** If you get it, then get going.

**Ren:** R-right.

**Ann:** Then, we’re off.

**Ryuji:** Ya better keep your promise!

[The Phantom Thieves head out the door, guitar case in hand. Iwai chuckles to himself.]

**Somewhere in central Shibuya**

[The Phantom Thieves stand on the side of a busy street, poring over the map.]

**Ann:** Okay. Here we go. Um...based on the map, to locate the music store, keep going down Central Street and it’ll be in the shopping district - you can’t miss it.

**Ryuji:** Here I thought it’d be something more than this. Turns out to be some ol’ errand. Who knew that old man’s hobby would be guitars?

**Ren:** It’s a little unusual.

**Ryuji ** [sniggering]**:** *twitch twitch* Hey, Ren?

**Ren:** Hmm?

**Ryuji:** Could ya let me hold that for a bit?

**Ann:** Ryuji, we’re not here to play around!

**Ren ** [promptly]**:** Here.

**Ryuji: ** _Thank you!_

[Ryuji swings around and strikes a few poses.]

**Ryuji:** WHOOOAAA! HEY! HEY! Don’t I look like I’m part of a band? I mean, I’ve got blonde hair and I’ve got this guitar case here.

**Ren:** Yeah, that’s true.

**Ryuji:** Yep!

**Ren:** Now that you mention it.

**Ryuji: **Yep! Right?? I think the ladies were checking me out back there.

**Ann:** Don’t worry. That was all just your imagination!

**Ryuji:** WHA---!

**Morgana:** Enough with the stupid, start walking already! Don’t forget: You must be quick and decisive when on a mission and be alert at a moment’s notice with the mettle of a Phantom Thief!

**Ryuji:** Yeah, yeah. Ya startin’ with that again?

[The Phantom Thieves arrive at the music store.]

**Morgana:** Here’s the place. The music store for our errand.

**Ann:** Um, it wasn’t the store from before but it’s got quite the atmosphere.

**Ryuji:** This is the shop, no doubt about it. Let’s get this done and over with.

**Ren:** Mmm. Let’s go in.

[The door rattles open and they step inside.]

**Ann:** Excuse us! Um!

**Music Store Owner:** Oh. Welcome.

**Ren:** We’re running an errand for Iwai-san. We’d like to exchange this product.

**Music Store Owner:** Huh?

**Ren:** Ryuji.

**Ryuji:** Oh! Here’s the goods we wanna exchange: a guitar.

[Ryuji places the case on the counter.]

**Music Store Owner:** Ohh? You do look like brats Iwai would send. What has the wind blown in?

**Ryuji:** Hah? Back atcha. Whaddya mean by that, old man?

**Ann:** Wait- Ryuji, stop that!

**Music Store Owner:** Sending some brats in his place. I’m thinkin’ Iwai’s underestimating me…(!) I’m being falsely accused here in the first place. I truly did-

**Morgana:** Hey, seems the grumbling’s started. Ren, I’m pretty sure now’s the time to...

**Ren:** Yeah. A message from Iwai-san: You cannot deceive my eyes.

**Music Store Owner ** [impertinent]**:** You cheeky little brat! You think you can just-

**Ren ** [as “Joker”]**:** I’ll say it once more: **_You cannot deceive my eyes._ **

**Music Store Owner ** [grunts]**:** You look so docile for a brat yet you’ve got a strange aura about you. Okay. Wait here a sec.

[The Music Store Owner relents and goes to the back of the store.]

**Ryuji ** [chuckles]**:** He shoulda done that from the get-go.

**Ann:** Looks like there’ll be no problem.

[The Music Store Owner returns with the goods in hand.]

**Music Store Owner:** Here you go. These are the goods. Check them.

**Ren:** Yes.

**Ann:** He strummed it?!

**Morgana:** This is the thing he was counting on us for?

**Ryuji:** Ren…you sure can be bold at times.

**Ren:** Mmm. We’ve successfully retrieved it.

**Music Store Owner:** Take it and leave already.

**Ren:** Yes.

[Ren snaps the case shut. As he lifts it he notices something unusual.]

**Ren:** Huh? The weight of it is...?

**Music Store Owner ** [gruffly]**:** Something wrong?

**Ren:** Oh. No. Nothing at all.

**Ryuji:** ‘kay old man. Sorry for the trouble.

**Ann:** Excuse us. Let’s go!

**Ren and Ryuji:** Yeah.

[They leave the shop.]

**Music Store Owner:** Damn! Making a fool of me! Oh yeah…

[The Music Store Owner dials a number. Someone picks up after two rings.]

**Music Store Owner:** Hey. It’s me. Interested in making a l’il pocket money? It’s an easy side job dealing with some brats…

**On the way back to Central Street**

**Ann:** Oh! I can see the Rosina sign up ahead. Just a little more and we’ll be on Central Street.

**Ryuji:** That was a piece of cake! Mission Delivery was a success, yeah?

**Ren:** Which would be nice...

**Ryuji:** Huh-?

**Morgana:** Ren. You’ve noticed as well, huh?

**Ren:** Yeah. We might...have been followed.

**Ann:** Huh? Us? Why?

**Morgana:** Don’t you get it? They might be after the guitar.

**Ryuji:** I don’t see how this thing’s worth anything.

**Morgana:** Lady Ann, pretend to _casually _poke your head around that sign. Take a peep at what’s behind us.

**Ann:** ‘Kay. Let’s see, let’s see. Casually~ _ whee_!

[Ann “casually” turning around causes the guy tailing them to accidentally knock over some things.]

**Ann ** [gasps]**: **Seriously! It’s true! There’s someone there! He’s gone now but don’t you think he sucked at tailing us?

**Morgana:** Huh!? He’s right there, plain as day. But this might be a good chance for us.

**Ryuji:** Huh?

**Morgana:** It’s the inception of the Phantom Thieves, “The Phantoms”. From here on, you will live dual lives as both students and Phantom Thieves. Moreover, what you ought to be most cautious about is...

**Ren:** Erase your identity so you don’t get caught.

**Morgana:** Bingo! Someone might be tailing you because they’re suspicious of your identities. During those times, calmly deal with the matter and-

**Ann:** Practice on the go is what you’re saying, right? 

**Morgana:** Yep! That amateur over there seems like a pushover. He’ll make good practice.

**Ryuji ** [smacks his fists]**:** Things just got interesting! So? What’re we gonna do?

**Morgana ** [smug laugh]**:** I’ve got a plan! Gather ‘round.

[Morgana whispers the plan. Affirmative grunts from Ren, Ryuji, and Ann.]

**Morgana:** ...And there you have it!

**Ann:** Got it. Let’s give it a shot.

**Ryuji:** Ren, give Ann the guitar case.

**Ren:** Yeah. Then, if he approaches you around the bend, turn back.

**Ann and Ryuji:** Yeah. Okay.

**Stalker ** [muttering to himself]**:** That’s them? Isn’t about time I went after them? No. It’s still too soon.

[He nearly gives himself a heart attack when he bumps into a bike (or something that sounds like a bike bell).]

**Stalker:** Whoa! Crap! Crap! I nearly exposed myself. But the old man just gave me some vague details about an easy side job that--- Oh-!

[He’s startled by his phone vibrating. He takes a moment to clear his throat before answering.]

**Stalker:** H-hello?

**Music Store Owner:** It’s me. You steal the goods yet?

**Stalker:** No, uh. Not yet...

**Shopkeeper ** [clicks tongue and sighs]: Listen, for the sake of argument, you’re just some purse snatcher who’s got nothing to do with me. You’re free to sell the stolen goods or whatever you wanna do with it.

**Stalker:** Yup.

**Shopkeeper:** Iwai, that bastard - looking down on me by using some brats...I’m just gonna sell off the rest of the goods... Got it? I’m counting on you.

[He hangs up.]

**Stalker:** Good grief. Okay, let’s get started.

[Ryuji darts by like a flash of lightning.]

**Ryuji:** DASH!

**Stalker:** Whaaa---? That brat suddenly came around the corner!! Crap! I’ve been seen!

[Ryuji keeps running, confusing the crap out of the stalker.]

**Stalker:** Damn! Where is he?! Whoa?!

**Ann ** [Madonna levels of “acting”]**:** Oh no. I am in trouble! I got separated from those two and now I am _ lost _~!

**Stalker:** That model chick’s by herself. And she’s even got the guitar case. Heh. Chance! If I’m gonna snatch it, I’m gonna do it now!

**Ann ** [On with the bad “bad acting”]**:** Which way is the shop? I think I will enter this alley!

**Stalker:** Oh! Alrighty then…

[Ryuji keeps running.]

**Stalker:** Huh? No one’s here. I thought I saw them go into this alley…

[Ren ambushes him and grabs his face like he’s about to tear off the mask of a Shadow. *cue [Last Surprise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFVj0Z6ahcI)*]

**Ren:** **_Show me your true form!_**

**Stalker ** [muffled]**:** OW! OW! OW! Quit pullin’ on my face! What’re you playin’ at?!

[Ren grunts with effort as he tries harder to pull off the guy’s nonexistent mask.]

**Ryuji:** Oi, Ren! Stop! That ain’t a Shadow!

**Ann:** Don’t rip his face off!

**Ren:** Oh sorry. Force of habit.

[He releases the poor bastard.]

**Stalker:** Ambushing me like that! You guys actually noticed I was tailing you?!

**Ryuji:** No, no, no...

**Ann:** Anyone would notice. It was so obvious, you stuck out like a sore thumb.

**Stalker:** WHA-!

**Morgana:** You guys did great! Pretty good for a bunch of novices. Lady Ann made a great decoy in particular with that stellar acting of hers!

**Ryuji ** [laughs incredulously]**:** Really?

**Ann ** [giggles]**:** Thank you!

**Stalker:** OI! Don’t ignore me! And what’s with that cat? Why’s it in that bag---

**Morgana ** [hisses]**:** SHAAAAA!!! **I’M NOT A CAT!!**

[The stalker shrieks and recoils in fear.]

**Ren:** That’s Morgana.

**Ryuji:** Man, now that we’ve confronted our stalker he turns out to be some normal guy. Or more like, our will to fight didn’t exactly change.

[Stalker grunts in frustration.]

**Ann:** Seriously. It feels like we just stopped some petty crook.

**Stalker:** You bastards making fun of me! Unforgivable!! Screw this and screw the goods!

[He suddenly whips out a knife.]

**Ann ** [gasps]**:** No way. He just pulled out a knife!

**Morgana:** This is bad. Now he’s all pissed and he’s got a small weapon...

[The stalker charges. Ren braces himself.]

**Ryuji:** Like that’s gonna happen!

**Morgana:** Ryuji!! Hey! Wait!

**Ann:** Watch out---

[Ryuji grapples with the stalker.]

**Stalker:** Leggo, you ass!

**Ryuji:** Dude, you think anyone would “let go” even if you told ‘em to!? ‘Sides, that knife’s a bluff anywayyyy!

**Stalker:** Asshole!

**Ren:** Ryuji!

**Ann:** Hang on! We’ll save you-

**Stalker:** Don’t move! I’ll gut him!

[He holds Ryuji at knifepoint. Ann grits her teeth.]

**Morgana: **Not good! He’s completely bent on spilling blood. I thought he sucked but now he’s ready to gut Ryuji. If there’s a chance of winning... We’ve gotta do something!

**Ren:** We need to catch him off guard.

**Ann:** But how?

[Ryuji tries to throw him off.]

**Ryuji:** Holy crap! This guy’s pretty strong! Oi! The police! Call the police! If you keep going down that bend, there should be a police box!

**Ren:** That corner? Oh! I see!

**Morgana:** You got an idea, Ren?

**Ren:** Ann. Let’s go. We’re calling the cops.

**Ann:** Eh? But!

**Ren:** It’s fine!

[They run. Ryuji grins. The stalker cackles.]

**Stalker:** Heh. Your buddies left you behind. Before they get back, I’m gonna teach you what happens when you look down on me!!

[The stalker half-nelsons Ryuji, cackling all the more.]

**Ryuji:** AWW CRAP!!

**Ren:** Tch.

[Suddenly Ren appears and tackles the stalker from behind.]

**Stalker:** B-bastard! When’d you get behind me?

**Ryuji ** [shocked]**:** Eh?

**Stalker ** [clutching his back in pain]**:** I see now. You pretended to run around the alley and got me from behind...but too bad! I can still use this knife---

**Ann:** I’m not letting you!

[She knocks the knife out of his hand with an improvised whip.]

**Ryuji:** Whoa! Using Ren’s belt as a substitute whip!

**Stalker:** The knife!

**Morgana **[yowling]**:** **YAAAHHHH!!!**

[The cat shreds the stalker to ribbons like a claw-filled hurricane.]

**Stalker:** OW OW OW OW OW!! DAMN CAT!

**Morgana:** I’M NOT A CAT!! - not like you can understand me though!!

**Ren:** Now!

[The Phantom Thieves launch an All Out Attack on the stalker. Don’t ask how that’s supposed to look in real life.]

**Stalker:** Ahh! D-Damn it! I quit! I quit! This is too much trouble for me!

[He flees for dear life.]

**Ann:** Oh! He ran away just like that...

**Ryuji ** [sighs]**:** Let’s see, let’s see. The knife he dropped was…

[He picks it up and taps the plastic blade.]

**Ryuji:** Aww. Just a fake. I knew it was just a model.

[*cue [Victory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hlharh9ANI)*]

**Morgana:** Still that was a good experience. Just be glad the purse snatcher was a just a crook.

**Ann:** I’m glad you’re okay, Ryuji. If that was a real knife...

**Ryuji:** Then you guys would’ve saved me anyway.

**Ren:** Mmm. Of course.

[They all laugh.]

**Morgana:** Now then, the accident’s averted and we’re all safe.

**Ren:** Now we just need to safely deliver the guitar.

**At Untouchable**

**Morgana:** I’m tired out. Okay then. I’m just gonna wait out in front.

**Ann:** Mm-hmm!

**Ryuji:** Wait here. We’ll get this done quickly.

**Ren:** Let’s go.

**Ryuji:** Yup.

[They enter Untouchables]

**Iwai:** Oh. Good work. Where’re the goods?

[Ren places it on the counter.]

**Ren ** [grunts with effort]**:** Right here.

**Iwai:** Delivery confirmed.

[He strums the guitar.]

**Iwai:** No doubt about it! You guys definitely exchanged it, right?

**Ryuji:** Uh...I can’t tell the difference from before.

**Iwai:** You guys are awfully late. Didn’t run into trouble didja?

**Ryuji:** About that. We got attacked by some purse snatcher, see.

**Iwai ** [chuckles]**:** I see. On the way back from the music store, eh? What a disaster. Sounded pretty dangerous.

**Ryuji:** Yeah, pretty much.

**Iwai:** I’ll hafta give that music store owner a talking to. As a precaution.

[Ren sighs]

**Ann:** Excuse me! Here! The payment for the whip.

[She spreads the coins and bills on the counter.]

**Iwai:** Right. Just like we agreed - is what I want to say…

[He divides the money.]

**Ann:** Huh? Eh? This bill...

**Iwai:** This is for the trouble. I’ll let you have it.

**Ann:** Yay! Thank you so much!

**Ryuji:** Haha! You ain’t half-bad old man!

**Iwai:** “Old man”?!

**Ryuji:** Er, NO! SOWWY!

**Iwai:** It’s a done deal. You brats hurry up and leave.

**Ann ** [gripping the paper bag]**:** Yes! I’ll take good care of this whip!

**Ryuji:** So uh, about the misunderstanding I caused...

**Ann:** Let’s go. I’d feel bad making Morgana wait any longer.

**Ryuji:** Oh...right!

**Ren ** [sighs softly]**:** Sorry. You guys go on ahead.

**Ryuji:** Huh?

**Ren:** I’ll be right there.

**Ann:** Mmm. We’ll be waiting.

[The door swings shut. It’s just Iwai and Ren in the store now.]

**Iwai ** [sighs]**:** You got somethin’ to say?

[Ren only sighs, steeling himself.]

**Iwai:** You keep quiet, I ain’t gonna know.

**Ren:** The weight...

**Iwai ** [intrigued]**:** Oh?

**Ren:** When we were going back, I noticed the weight of the case was different.

**Iwai:** You implying that there was a misunderstanding?

**Ren:** I don’t think so.

**Iwai ** [chuckles]**:** Basically, this case wasn’t an ordinary case - is what you’re saying? All because you felt its weight was different on your way back.

**Ren ** [inhales nervously before replying]**:** ...No.

**Iwai ** [chuckles]**:** You’ve got a pretty powerful imagination for someone your age.

[Ren exhales again. From outside the store, his friends call for him.]

**Ryuji:** Oi Ren-Ren. What’re ya doing?

**Ann:** Let’s get going!

**Iwai ** [sighs]**:** Yer making your friends wait for you. You okay with that?

**Ren:** ...You’re right.

[He starts walking towards the door.]

**Iwai:** You. What’s your name?

**Ren:** It’s Ren Amamiya.

**Iwai:** Come again. See ya.

**Ren ** [gravely]**:** Yes.

[Ren leaves. Iwai chuckles to himself.]

**Iwai:** Heh. What an interesting guy. “Ren Amamiya”. I’ll remember that.

**Outside Untouchable**

**Ann:** Ren, what were you and the manager talking about?

**Ren:** Oh, nothing really.

**Ryuji ** [stretches]**:** Alrighty then! What do we do now?

**Ann:** Another round of exploring Mementos?

**Morgana:** Ohh! You’re raring to go Lady Ann!

**Ryuji:** You just wanna test out that brand new whip of yours!

**Ann:** That’s- I mean, I _just _got it so of course I wanna try it out!

[She snaps the whip soundly.]

**Ryuji:** Oi! Dude! Don’t bring it out in a place like this!

**Morgana:** I for one, will go wherever Lady Ann goes!

**Ryuji:** Ain’t it getting late? And I’m hungry. Let’s go to Mementos another time and get something to eat instead.

**Ann:** You’re right. That manager did give us some money back.

**Ryuji:** Then how about we go to our usual spot at the family restaurant? How about it, Ren-Ren?

**Ren:** Mmm!

**Ann:** Next time, let’s buy a weapon for Ryuji. Then we’ll progress faster!

**Ryuji:** Yeah!

**Morgana:** Then let’s discuss it over dinner! Treasure~! _ Treasure~! Mwrow! _

[The Phantom Thieves laugh lightheartedly.]

  
[*cue Persona 5: The Animation ED, [Infinity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN6dGGvN5Nc)*]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> -If there are any errors or mistakes with my translation, feel free to correct me. Really, please do. There are parts I’m not 100% on but I hope I captured the overall meaning.
> 
> -This is my second favorite drama CD (first one being Summer Diaries) as it focuses on our core group just starting out as Phantom Thief fledglings. They've successfully taken down Kamoshida and Ryuji proudly leads them to a little airsoft shop *he* found. Morgana, arrogant as always, offers criticism and praise as he advises the group on how to be a noble Phantom Thief. I loved the way they coordinated an All Out Attack just like they would in Mementos with some on-the-fly creativity from Ren and Ann.
> 
> -Just me, or does Iwai sound a little different than he does in the game?
> 
> -So I guess it’s canon that Ren has a habit of unmasking suspicious people skulking in the shadows like he does to Shadows. Ren! Stop! You’ll rip his face off!
> 
> -Episode 23. School festival Haunted House. I know we all harp on the anime but at least we got a [genuinely funny moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EszlpdSVZk&list=PL_3PIZdsdOmlIIaAsLWmE7eDdY9zMjyZE&index=134&t=0s) from it. Also some personality from Ren.


End file.
